Saved
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Sakura's POV: I despised him. Oh how I wish I could kill him. Too bad I owe him my life.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I'll update the others a little later 'cause I'm too lazy to type. HAHAHA.

* * *

**

We were in an S-class mission and we were about to head back to Konoha when we encountered some enemies. They were strong and we were outnumbered. Sai, Chouji and I couldn't take them. Besides, our chakra's drained and we were just recovering from a previous battle.

We escaped the battle but they pursued us. Chouji and Sai wanted to fight them again but I refused. I told them we won't make it if we continued fighting. Agreeing on that and putting the mission on top of our priorities, we continued running but because we lack chakra, they caught us. The mission in our minds, we knew we had to take the scroll back to Konoha whatever it takes. So, I had Sai escape with the scroll because with his little chakra remaining, he could use his drawing techniques to fly. Chouji and I had to hold off these stupid guys. I mean, It's two versus eight and they're stronger than us. What the fuck, right?

Our fight began and it didn't take long until the eight of them caught us and took us as "hostages".

"These two will make us rich!" some dude with a weird haircut and a long beard kept on shouting and laughing.

But of course, we won't let them keep us. They took us inside a stinky cave and that's where I told Chouji that I can untie the roped on our hands. He nodded and I did it. We still pretended that we're tied until they all fell asleep even the one who's assigned to guard us. Yup, they ARE strong but pretty stupid...- okay scratch that, they're REALLY stupid.

Chouji and I ran but when we got outside, we didn't notice an explosion trap and that where Chouji and I got separated. Right now, I'm under a large tree, away from those shitheads, and half of me is bleeding. The explosion hit me and my chakra isn't enough to stop the bleeding. Great... I wanted to die in a very hero-like way not this... I mean HELLO! I'm gonna die because I ran out of blood!!!!

I feel like I'm gonna die soon, actually I know I'm gonna die soon. There are no nearby houses or villages and even if there is, I'm too weak to walk…even crawl! My eyesight is blurring and my head is spinning like crazy. I'm about to shut my eyes but before blackness claimed me, a shadow of a person loomed over me. Whoever it is I know he or she will save me...hopefully.

"I'm saved." I manage to blurt out before the blackness finally consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**update while watching phineas and ferb.

* * *

**I opened my eyes. The light blinded my eyes shut. It took a short while before my blurred vision cleared. I scanned the room. Where am I? Suddenly, I heard a small explosion from outside.

Everything sunk back in.

"Chouji!" I remembered. I wonder what happened to him. He's my responsibility as the captain of the team after all. I sighed.

I tried to move but the pain, the oh so horrific pain, prevented me from major movements. I tried to heal myself but the pain stopped me again.  
I scanned the room again. I was on a big bed. To my right is a window and a small cabinet below the window. Across the bed, I peeked through my feet, was a door and a large cabinet, and to my left is another door.

I sighed. If I'm held hostage, I can't do anything but negotiate. If I'm at good hands then better. No need for negotiations.

I heard another explosion outside. What the hell is happening?! Is there a war? I looked to my right to check outside on the window, but I can only see the blue skies. So I guess I'm at a high place. A hospital maybe?

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard the doorknob to my left. It was turning. I quickly pretended to be asleep.

"She's still asleep." It was a boy's voice. Judging by his voice, I think he's about fifteen. I took a small peek and I was right. The voice did came from a boy.

I groaned and pretended to just woke up.

"Wha-! Y-You're awake!" The boy sounded... happy?  
"Where am I?" I asked him.  
"You're at Oto." He simply answered.  
"O-Oto?! W-Why am I here?!" Uh oh. I AM IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE.  
"My master saved you from the forest. He told me you were almost dead. Good thing he saw you!" The boy exclaimed.

I sighed. I forced myself to sit up. The pain was excruciating! But I managed to sit up. I closed my eyes and I tried to think.

I'm at Oto.  
I'm probably a hostage.  
Orochimaru is near.  
Orochimaru means Sasuke.

"I almost thought you were dead!" The boy stared at me.  
"Huh?" I stared back.  
"You were asleep for one and half weeks!"

I gasped. One and a half?!!!

"What?!" My eyes almost popped out.  
"Yeah," the boy nodded, "But my master scolded me every time I suggested to bring you to the hospital so you can recover quickly."  
That's weird, "I think your master wants me dead."  
"If he did, then why did he save you?"

I didn't think about that.

"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Tsuki. I'm Tsuki." He offered his hand.  
"I really want to shake your hand but I'm in so much pain right now so I'll shake your hand when I get better." I grinned.  
"Oh sorry." He looked embarrassed.

I stared at him. He looked innocent enough to make me think that I'm not some sort of hostage but then again, looks can be deceiving.

Tsuki had silver hair like Kakashi-sensei, it was a short bob that pointed in all directions. His eyes are green just like mine and he had a pale complexion just like Sai.

"May I speak to your master?" I asked. I could at least thank his master for not letting me die.  
"Um, he's not here." Tsuki said.  
"When is he coming back?" I asked. He didn't answer for a few seconds. He must be thinking.  
"I don't know. He comes and goes. This is his secret house. He makes me take care of it."

So I'm not at a hospital. I'm at some "secret house".

I nodded.

"So I'm Oto?" I asked, just to be sure what I heard awhile ago was right.  
"Yes. You're from Konoha. You're enemies with Oto. I know. That's the reason my master doesn't want you to go to the hospital."

He suddenly covered his mouth shut with his hands. So that's supposed to be a secret?

"Oh. Your master's very kind." I just smiled at him.  
"Are you hungry..." He suddenly looked down. "I haven't asked for your name." He blushed. Cute.  
"I'm Sakura." I smiled again.  
"Cherry blossoms!" He grinned  
"And your name means 'moon', right?"

Tsuki nodded.

Suddenly, we heard a door slam from outside the room.

"My master's here!" He stood up from his kneeling position from beside the bed I was lying on. He rushed out.

I gulped. Time to meet the master I guess. What should I say? I should thank him of course but... that's it? 'Thank you for saving my life, letting me stay at your house and not letting me seen by Oto ninjas at the hospital' then shut up? I panicked. Let's just get this over with.

I heard footsteps nearing the door. My heart was pounding! The door opened and familiar chakra entered my room. Tsuki came in and I almost fainted.

"Master! She's awake!" Tsuki pointed at me.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke?!"

* * *

**Short. REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"S-Sasuke!"

I can't believe it. Sasuke. UCHIHA SASUKE was in front of me. And to top it off, he saved me. He saved my life.

"You're awake now." He looked like he struggled to let those words out.

There was a sense of awkwardness between us and Tsuki could only stare.

"Well... I should say thank you for saving my life." I told him. Half embarrassed. I mean, I did yell at him from our last encounter that I would beat the hell out of him next time we met and letting him see me like this isn't really something to be proud of.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and looked outside the window.  
"I promise I'll leave as soon as I can walk." I told him to at least break some awkwardness between us.  
"Hn." He answered again, not moving.  
"And since I owe you my life, I won't beat the hell out of you when I get better."

Sasuke smirked and walked towards me. He stood beside the bed. He didn't look at me, he just stared at the wall.

"Tsuki get her some food."  
"Yes master!" Tsuki happily left the room and I was alone with Sasuke. And to tell you the truth, I was somewhat scared. What if he interrogates me? That I was really kept hostage and Tsuki was just playing nice so that he can trick my mind?

"I thought you were dead." Sasuke finally spoke. And his words somewhat... surprised me.  
"I thought I was dead too." I answered.

He sat down at the foot of the bed with his back facing me. He looked down at the floor this time.

"You're at Oto. But you're safe. No need to worry." Sasuke said.  
I nodded although he can't see. "Thank you, Sasuke. I don't know why you're doing this but... I'm sincerely and honestly really happy that you're the one who saved me."

It was true. Deep down, no matter how much I lie to myself, that's what I felt. When I saw Sasuke enter the room, I felt scared but another feeling washed over me as well. I felt relieved.

"Hn. Tsuki will take care of you until you regain your strength and can come back to Konoha." Sasuke still didn't move.

There was an awkward silence in the room again. My heart was beating fast as I stared at Sasuke's back. What was he thinking? Why was he just sitting there? I can't read his body language. It was hard. Sasuke's still good at keeping his emotions intact.

Tsuki arrived with a tray of food and as I saw it, my stomach grumbled. Sasuke stood up.

"Eat well. One week and half without food is bad. Tsuki, give her whatever she needs." With that, Sasuke left the room and Tsuki entered. Tsuki sat beside me and put the tray in my lap and then helped me sit up.

"I bet you're really hungry!" Tsuki smiled at me as he helped me eat.  
"Thank you, Tsuki-kun." I smiled at him.  
"You're really pretty, Sakura-san."  
I felt a blush on my cheeks. "Thank you Tsuki-kun!"

After eating, Tsuki cleaned up and went back to my room.

"Ne, Sakura-san, may I stay in your room for awhile?" He asked as he stood under the door frame. I examined him and he was holding a few pieces of paper and a pen.  
"Sure, Tsuki-kun. It's really lonely here by myself."

Tsuki grinned and sat on the floor with his back against the bed.

"What are you doing Tsuki-kun?" I asked.  
"Writing. I love writing stories." Tsuki beamed. "But Master said that writing would get me nowhere." He sighed.  
I frowned at what he said. "Don't listen to him. Sasuke's just being mean. You should do what you really love doing so you'll be happy!"  
"Sakura-san, being a ninja makes you happy?" Tsuki asked.  
I smiled as he turned to look at me, "Yes. I'm happy being a ninja. I'm happy being able to protect the people that I love."

Tsuki grinned at me then continued writing.

"By the way Tsuki-kun," I wondered. "What are you writing about?"  
"I'm writing about a forbidden love story between two ninja clans. It's really not that good but..."  
"May I read it when you finish? I bet it'll be good!" I told him.  
"Uh... I'm embarrassed. It's really nothing special."

I patted him on the head.

"No story is not worth hearing. Always remember that." I told him.

He seemed to be smiling when I told him that saying. It's true anyways. Every story is worth something. Tsuki continued writing and I fell asleep. When I woke up, he wasn't there. I peeked down at the floor and I saw his writing materials. I wonder where he went.

I heard footsteps coming so I pretended to be still asleep.

"Huh... Sakura-san's still asleep. I guess snacks can wait." I heard Tsuki place something on top of the small cabinet under the window.

"Tsuki! I'm leaving." I heard Sasuke's voice from outside the room.  
"Yes, Master!"

I heard footsteps approaching the room and I peeked slowly and saw Sasuke talking to Tsuki who was I think standing beside me, I slowly closed my eyes shut again.

"Make sure she gets everything she needs and make her rest. The medicines are in the kitchen cupboard. There's also enough food for the whole week for the two of you. I'll be back in a few days if I finish early." Sasuke's voice sounded stern. Pfft. He hadn't changed at all.

I heard him leave and Tsuki sat back down on the floor. There was silence in the room before he started humming. I still pretended to be asleep. I was still feeling exhausted and so weak.

"You know Sakura-san..." Tsuki was...talking to me? "You seem special to Sasuke-sama."

My heart skipped a beat and I almost choked. Did I hear him right? I WAS SPECIAL TO SASUKE?

"I can tell." He continued. I heard papers being crumpled. "You're very special."

I gulped.

"Much more special than Karin." Tsuki sighed. "I even wonder if he really loves that girl."

My heart stopped. Sasuke loves Karin?

Sasuke and Karin are...

...together?

* * *

**Ahhh...finally updated. review please! :3**


End file.
